


Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne/Barry Allen AU picture story

by Sheneya



Series: The Flash Images, Icons and Picture stories. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells, then Eobard Thawne, succeeded in Killing Barry Allen that night, now he's trying to fix his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne/Barry Allen AU picture story

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonsjustice noticed that it looked like Barry was a ghost or poltergeist in the ones where I manipped two images together, which I can totally see. So I decided to throw together this Barrison AU picture story using them.

[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/1_zpsrheo7vmn.jpg)  
---  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/2_zpst0atgzrr.jpg)  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/3_zpsf9htdq7u.jpg)  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/4_zpsjnoj0der.jpg)  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/5_zps1lpm5wl8.jpg)  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/6_zpsyb8nbaks.jpg)  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/7_zpstlldiqpm.jpg)  
[](http://i1293.photobucket.com/albums/b588/Mishamaddock/The%20Flash%20Work/The%20Flash%20Text%20image%20story/8_zpskde2xufu.jpg)


End file.
